warriors_wiki_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
StreamClan/Archive 1
Scratch and Rainspeckle sorted through some herbs. "Rainspeckle? Could you please go get some Marigold?" The mottled she-cat nodded, licked her mate's ear, and then left the den.Berryheart7 (talk) 05:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Troutscale spotted Rainspeckle exiting the medicine den and ran over to her. "Rainspeckle, could you join a patrol with Poolfur and Lightpaw?" Rainspeckle winced. "I'm actually about collect marigold for Scratch's store right now..." "Oh. I guess Fishleap can go with them, but please be available next time. You aren't the medicine cat apprentice," he added gently. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 01:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She narrowed her eyes. "I can be if I want." She hissed before stalking off. (She might become the med cat apprentice but i doubt it)Berryheart7 (talk) 01:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey!" Troutscale dashed after her and planted himself in front of her. "I'm not saying I disapprove if you want to be Scratch's apprentice, but for now, you aren't. You're still a warrior, so I expect you to not be in there all day sorting herbs," he explained in a cool tone so as not to anger her. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 01:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She turned her head and moved around him. "Rainspeckle go on patrol I can get the marigold now I have free time." Scratch meowed walking over. His mate whimpered and sighed. "Alright." She turned back to Troutscale. "Still want me to go on patrol or did they leave already?" Berryheart7 (talk) 17:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Troutscale switched his gaze from her to the entrance to camp. "They're still here. You can go and join them." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 19:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She slowly joined them. Scratch shook his head and watched her.Berryheart7 (talk) 19:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Rainspeckle," Poolfur greeted the she-cat. Noticing the she-cat's glum look, she tilted her head. "Why do you look so down?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 04:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- She flicked her tail at Scratch and muttered, "Toms." She then stood beside Poolfur.Berryheart7 05:05, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah." Poolfur lowered her head slightly and looked at Rainspeckle with a knowing look. Lightpaw stood to the side, a extremely bewildered expression on her face. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 23:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainspeckle pretended she didn't know what she meant and asked, "Are we going to go or not?" -- ♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Poolfur immediately turned around and sauntered away. "Yes, let's get going." Lightpaw and Rainspeckle followed after her. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 19:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Scratch waved his tail in farewell to Troutscale and went off to get some marigold and a few beech leaves. --'♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And here we are at the MistClan border..." Poolfur whispered to herself. She marked a bush growing by the border, and Lightpaw did the same to the ground. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 00:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- A patrol consisting of Streamheart, Cherryrose, and Blacktail at the lead came. Rainspeckle gasped, "Streamheart!" The two she-cats looked remarkably alike and they stood by each other talking excitedly.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 00:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Streamheart and Cherryrose aren't in this Clan.) "Thankfully, those MistClan cats haven't crossed the border," Poolfur noted appreciatively. "They would've gotten a good clawing if they had." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 02:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (They're in MistClan. Its a MistClan border patrol.) "Watch it Poolfur." Cherryrose growled.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 03:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Oops, I derped again. >.<) Poolfur mrrowed with amusement and stepped up to the border without crossing it, and flicked her tail on Cherryrose's ear. "I'm just playing with you. So long as you don't cross the border and we don't cross yours, I'm fine with talking to you." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 19:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryrose's fur went flat. "Same with you Poolfur. Sorry about my attitude at umm.." she flicked her tail at Streamheart and and make her tail look like a snake in the grass. Every cat here except for Streamheart knew about the mottled she-cat's crush on her mate Snakedance.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 20:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah..." Poolfur's ice-green eyes glowed with sympathy. "That's understandable. But what if Streamheart finds out?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 23:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "If she finds out, she finds out. And I won't deny it." She replied.~~ Streamheart smiled, "Maybe you should start doing both. Tell the leader and deputy your idea and maybe they will agree." "What's my idea?" Rainspeckle.asked. "Well, make a time of day as to where you would help out Scratch and then the rest of the day you do your warrior duties." Streamheart replied.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 00:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's a good moral, that you aren't afraid to own up to your actions," Poolfur meowed, new respect for the MistClan she-cat evident in her expression. "I've never had to do that kind of thing before." Poolfur rolled her eyes, looking embarrassed now. "Now I'm just rambling on and on." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 01:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryrose dipped her head. "Thank you and don't worry I don't mind." "Ah hem!" A small sandy-gray she-cat meowed. "Cherryrose shouldn't we be going?" "Hold on Milkstone." She mewed. "I'm sorry Poolfur but we must be going. Milkstone gets very impatient and likes to stay on track." She waved her tail to her friend and broke up Rainspeckle and Streamheart's little conversation. "Good bye Poolfur." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 02:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Later, Cherryrose," Poolfur told her, flicking her tail as the MistClan patrol walked away. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- When they were out of sight Rainspeckle's mood didn't budge and stayed happy and cheery. ~~ Scratch limped to his den carrying all the herbs he needed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 06:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's finish marking the border," Poolfur instructed, spraying another clump of grass. "We still need to let them know that we patrol our borders vigilantly." Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 19:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainspeckle nodded and marked a bush nearby. "Have you noticed how strange Cherryrose has been acting?" she asked once she was finished.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 19:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Poolfur looked at the gray she-cat strangely. "No, not very much, because they're in a different Clan." Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 19:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She's usually talking and talking to Streamheart when they are on patrol but she just ignores her now." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "How do you know all this?" Lightpaw piped up. "Did you visit MistClan or something?" "Lightpaw! Don't accuse a Clanmate of that!" Poolfur swiped her tail across the golden she-cat's mouth, but her green eyes were still curious for an answer. Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 22:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainspeckle stared hard at the apprentice. "Streamheart told me." She mewed to Poolfur still staring at Lightpaw.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 01:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightpaw still stood tall, her mouth covered by Poolfur's tail. The mentor removed it and sighed, "My apologies, Rainspeckle. Sometimes Lightpaw here will speak before she's thought about her words." Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 02:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- She spit on the ground. "Well teach her to hold her tongue!" She turned, tail lashing, and went on.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 05:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Poolfur winced, and Lightpaw's head lowered. "Come on. Let's go back to camp," she murmured, and ran lightly to catch up with Rainspeckle. Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 18:37, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainspeckle continued walking grumbling to herself. When they arrived at camp she went off to find Troutscale in need of a conversation with him and the leader.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 20:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Troutscale." A stern mew reached the deputy's ears, and he turned his head from speaking with Waterstar underneath Streamrock to see Rainspeckle striding towards them. Troutscale got to his feet and asked, "Yes, Rainspeckle?" Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 21:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I wanted to talk to you and Waterstar about an important topic.." she mewed. ♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 22:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Troutscale shared a look with Waterstar. "Then let's speak in my den," Waterstar meowed, and led the way to his den beside Streamrock. Once inside, and the leader and deputy settled, Waterstar asked, "What topic do you need to talk about?" Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 23:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "As you know Scratch, the medicine cat, is my mate," she began. "And I help him alot. Well I was wondering if half of the day I do my warrior duties and the other half I help Scratch up until he gets an apprentice." She sat and waited for their reply.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 00:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Greystrike layed down in a patch of sun, happily licking his paws as his tail swayed back and forth, unaware of a certain calco she-cat about to pounce on his tail. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Waterstar narrowed his eyes. "Hmm... I'm not so sure about this arrangement." "Why?" Troutscale asked mildly. "We still need our warriors ready at any time thought the day, and Rainspeckle is a warrior. Also, medicine cats have coped well enough without an apprentice until they receive one." Waterstar sighed. "Let me rephrase. I just think it's unnecessary for Rainspeckle to help Scratch when he's been managing fine on his own and when you have other warrior duties that you must and will need to attend to." Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 02:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- She flicked her ear and spit. She turned and left. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Troutscale sighed. "Rainspeckle must learn to not get angry when she doesn't receive what she wants. This happened earlier when I told her she wasn't a medicine cat and still had warrior duties to attend to." Waterstar tilted his head slightly and looked at his deputy. "Maybe she does want to become a medicine cat. Should we ask her if she'd like to train as a full medicine cat apprentice?" Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 04:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Scratch sorted through his herbs and put them in the herb storage. Then he sorted through the herb storage and decided to get some more Deathberries and foxglove seeds incase they need them. Rainspeckle walked in pouting. Scratch stopped and hung his head. "What?" He asked turning . --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:39, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Fine." Troutscale got to his paws and let Waterstar exit first, and they followed Rainspeckle's scent to the medicine den. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 15:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Angry and offended mews came from inside as Rainspeckle and Scratch fought with words. "Why do you keep bugging me?!" Scratch growled. Rainspeckle hissed. "Because you're my mate!" "Well, I can change that, you know!" he snarled. Rainspeckle went quiet. "Do what you want, kittypet." She turned and left the den. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 17:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Rainspeckle!" Troutscale and Waterstar were approaching the medicine den when she exited, and Waterstar had called her name. "We came to ask you if you'd prefer to become a medicine cat apprentice," the leader told her. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 19:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Her eyes widened and she snarled. "Why would I want to be a kittypet's apprentice!! He's not even clan born!!" She pushed past them and left camp. Scratch who was watching shook his head. "Why do I even bother?" He turned and went back inside. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 19:27, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Waterstar and Troutscale entered the medicine den after Scratch. "Scratch, what was that all about?" Waterstar asked. "You and Rainspeckle seem to have gotten in a fight." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 22:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- He shook his head. "She-cats. You love them but hate them all the same." He turned to them. "You think? Like I said you love and hate them." He shook his head again. "I just wonder what goes on in her mind. Why does she keep bugging me when I tell her to continue her warrior duties." He sighed and looked at where she stood when they had fought. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 02:37, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Troutscale raised an eyebrow. "So I take it she doesn't want to become a medicine cat apprentice?" Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 05:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- He shrugged. "Guess not." Then he continued on with his duties. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 06:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah, hold on, Scratch. I wasn't finished speaking to you," Waterstar continued politely. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Just because my paws are busy doesn't mean my ears are." He said continuing his duties while listening to his leader. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 03:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so I'm just thinking out loud here, but you haven't considered taking an apprentice yet?" Waterstar asked. "There are Fernleaf's kits; would one of them make a suitable apprentice?" Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 03:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- He shrugged turning around. "I never thought about taking an apprentice. But sure!" He meowed. "Who will it be though?" (I'm thinking that maybe he can become great friends with them so the kit might want to be his apprentice?) --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 03:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, we could do that. I was actually thinking of having one of her kits be a medicine cat apprentice, but I wasn't sure who yet.) Troutscale shrugged. "Maybe you should spend some time with them. You know, get to know them and their interests, and see which kit would be the best one for a medicine cat apprentice." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:07, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded closing his eyes. He opened them and said, "Could I watch the kits here? You know to get to know them and to help out their mother." He really wanted to get to know these kits mostly. (Maybe Hailkit? Scratch might be able to bring him out of his "shell" ?) --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 05:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yes, exactly who I was thinking of.) "I'll ask Fernleaf about it," Troutscale offered, and lightly ran out and to the nursery. When he entered, he scooted past the playing kits and greeted Fernleaf. He then told her quietly, "Scratch is considering taking one of your kits as his apprentice, and he'd like to watch them in his den." After the queen and him talked for a bit, Fernleaf announced, "Kits! We'll be going to the medicine den to take a look around." Rainkit, Timberkit, and Hailkit obediently padded out and then ran the rest of the way inside the medicine den. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (:3) He turned around as the kits ran in. "Whoa! Easy you little tigers!" He meowed playfully. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously even though he already knew the answer. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 02:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mom said we can take a look around!" Timberkit sniffed at the pile of herbs Scratch had been sorting, and immediately made a disgusted face. "Ew..." "Weird smell in here. No offense," Rainkit added quickly. Hailkit merely gazed around with interest in his green eyes. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 04:16, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- He looked at Hailkit and smiled. He nodded. "There are different smells from the nursery. But you'll have to learn to live with it because someday you might need to eat one," he replied to the kits' disgust in the herbs' scents. "Anyway, before you continue to look around, who wants a snack?" he asked, pointing his tail to three leaves with some honey on them. "It tastes really good," he mewed. Before they came, he had just enough time to get something for them to snack on while they explored. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 19:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Rainkit and Timberkit ran over to the leaves with Hailkit following more slowly, Fernleaf sidled up beside Scratch. "Those aren't medicine leaves, right? They won't do anything to them?" Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 23:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Now do you think I'd really be that careless?" He asked her. "There only bbeech leaves. Hailkit don't worry it won't bite." He turned to Fernleaf and whispered so the kits wouldn't here, "They are very nice kits. Especially Hailkit." He had taken a liking to the young tom and sat down to watch as the kits tried honey for the first time. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 00:46, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I am their mother," Fernleaf reminded him with amusement in her tone. "It's practically a rule for me to be worried about everything they do, eat, or see." Fernleaf turned her gaze onto the kits, who were happily eating up the sweet honey. "Yes, Hailkit is very nice, but he's very quiet, too." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You wouldn't mind me watching them for you while you are away or want some quiet would you?" He asked. "I'd be happy to take them off your paws for a little. Only if you agree." He looked at Hailkit then Rainkit, and Timberkit. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 03:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernleaf hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "All right. I'll be out by the nearest river with Fishleap." She walked out, glancing over her shoulder at her kits. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:20, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They'll be fine." He mewed to her as she left. "Ok kits how do you like the honey? I see its almost gone..." he looked at the leaves they were eating off of to see only a small amount left. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 02:24, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It tasted really good! Better than Mom's milk, even," Timberkit piped up, licking his chops. Rainkit nodded. "Can we have more?" Hailkit's eyes were shining, showing that he had liked the sweet honey, too. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 04:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Scratch laughed. "No not yet! Don't you want a tour of the medicine den?" He asked showing a bit of playful hurt in his eyes. "I had some very interesting things to show you." --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 06:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Rainkit hopped to sit beside Scratch, and Timberkit sniffed the leaf that had held the honey before joining his sister. Hailkit walked over, looking around and taking in his surroundings. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 17:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Archive